


The Leather Couch

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, post ep s11ep02 this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Post ep for 'This.' Mulder and Scully get a new leather couch and decide to christen it. Pretty straightforward.





	The Leather Couch

Mulder shifted slightly and the snoring coming from the small body blanketing over him on their new couch hitched before settling into silence again. Mulder adjusted the fleece blanket around them and gazed fondly at Scully before reaching his long arm and grabbing the television remote off the coffee table. He flipped through the channels, settling on watching Scully sleep and Antiques Roadshow on PBS.

The hour-long drive into the IKEA store inside the beltway had started on the wrong note. A dead car battery that needed jumped. Bumper to bumper traffic as soon as they entered the outskirts of Chantilly. The traffic on the beltway was worse. The hour-long drive ended up being two hours. The crowds were insufferable. The endless walking. But nothing could make it better like her smile. Mulder had to admit to himself that things were more…comfortable with them. That after 25 years, things between them continued to fall in place.

He remembered when they first went furniture shopping for the unremarkable house. They had packed up an old pick up truck they borrowed from their mile-away-neighbor and raided a Saturday afternoon flea market. But now, here they were, a federal agent power couple shopping for furniture on a Saturday. It still made him giddy.

Scully hummed and mmmmed at the appropriate times as a sales associate droned on about picking the perfect couch. She wasn’t really paying attention, pulling Mulder along slightly behind her as he focused on her behind instead. Mulder suddenly slammed into Scully’s backside and followed her gaze as she smiled, declaring, “That’s it, Mulder. That’s the couch. That’s our couch.”

He followed her gaze to a new, shiny black leather couch and he inched closer, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist as she reached back and entwined an arm around her head. “Am I thinking what you’re thinking?” he murmured through kisses against her temple.

The sales associate, after sensing the shift in the air, looked off somewhere else and found another couple looking for furniture to guide. Scully chuckled and turned her head slightly to meet his kisses. “Looks familiar, doesn’t it?” she whispered with a grin.

“Hm. Leather and handcuffs,” he murmured teasingly.

“Not that night. Back in the beginning, at your apartment. I remember some…” she coughed and he pulled her closer and she wiggled against him. “…some memorable nights, especially New Year’s 2000?”

“I ate the fuck out of you,” he growled, “if I remember. The first time is always best.”

“I could argue else wise, but your old age serves you well. Let’s get it.”

“New memories?”

“Cementing and memorializing and then some.”

Salesmanship was an amazing thing. Same day delivery was even better. IKEA promised delivery by 8 pm and that left time for Mulder and Scully to drive back home and grab dinner and beer. They grabbed subs and Shiner Bock from the Wawa outside their home before driving down the country roads hand and hand. Mulder never felt more centered than that hour of driving and holding Scully’s hand than his 57 years of life.

He was brought out of his thought with Scully smiling against his shirt, nuzzling closer. “For a second there, I thought we were back in Alexandria.”

Memories flashed of them falling asleep together on his old leather couch, the white scrambled screen blaring to indicate their movie had ended, and the kisses leading to more in the bedroom. Mulder smiled and rubbed her back slightly in acknowledgment. “Good memories I hope?”

“Wonderful memories.”

Scully’s stretched her left arm and raked her nails against his chest as she slowly awoke. “But I don’t remember this.”

“What?”

She smiled, rolling onto her chest and bracing her arms on either side of him. “You’ve aged. Very well.” Her fingers plucked at his shirt near his heart. “Like fine wine.” She leaned her weight into him, snatching his lower lip with her teeth. Oh, she was feisty. “Let’s christen this new couch, hm?”

“Are you leading this ceremony?”

She was already wrenching off his shirt and palming his chest appreciatively. “What?”

“I don’t remember–” She smiled and placed a trail of kisses from his sternum to his puppy lips. “You being this…”

“Out with it, Scully.”

She giggled and placed her hands on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. “My personal Adonis.”

She was caressing his biceps now and smiling, contemplating. “I am at Queen Scully’s demand.”

Scully licked her lips and tore off her red t-shirt, leaving the white camisole still on. Mulder smiled and groaned appreciatively as she leaned in further, teasing him with bites and kisses. “There was more than this, right?”

Mulder grinned and flipped her over easily. Goddamn, this new couch felt identical to the old one. He felt right at home. He deftly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans without breaking eye contact. “Christening the couch right?”

“You think you can outdo yourself?”

“I have to keep you interesting.”

A flash of clothes. He ripped off hers, she clawed at his. Both naked. The cool leather warmed with their combined body heat. The movement practiced and honed, like the two old lovers that they wore. She smiled and laughed. He kissed and hummed. One quick moment inwards, the see-saw of their relationship, she cried at the height as he groaned into her shoulder, sagging over her like a heavy blanket. He chuckled, kissing the sweat-soaked groove of her neck as he slid between her and the couch and spooned around her. Scully pushed back her hair and reached blindly for the fleece blanket to throw around them.

“Well, how do you rank that?” he teased.

“For a 57 year old, you only get better with age.” He chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her temple. “I like our new couch. It brought back some good memories.”

“And we can create some new ones.”

“And relive some old ones. Remember that night after Caddyshack?”

“Remember that night in L.A. when we tried it again on the couch?”

“We need to go to IKEA more often,” she yawned, pulling him close. “We still have to pick out a new kitchen table and christen that too.”

“Some thing soft. My back isn’t as good as it used to be.”

“Quit being such an old man.”

“Ain’t nothing old about me, especially five minutes ago or did you forget your vocal performance?”

“Shut up, Mulder.”


End file.
